Dog Mukuro
by Kajune
Summary: Hibari has a soft spot for small animals, and dogs are no exception. 6918
1. Prologue

**Title **: Dog Mukuro

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance / Supernatural

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary **: Hibari has a soft spot for small animals, and dogs are no exception.

**Pairings **: Rokudo Mukuro X Hibari Kyoya

* * *

**Prologue**

It's dark, and heavy rain is falling down from the sky. Unable to see the path towards home, a little person runs over towards the nearest building and sits down with his back against the door. His clothes are soaking wet and he is freezing. He wants to go home but no one is going to find him as long as this rain continues. He might as well sleep right here.

As he begins to close his eyes, the door behind him is suddenly pushed against his back, causing him fall forwards. Luckily, he doesn't fall far enough to get hit by the rain, but he is surprised that the door has been opened, when there shouldn't be anyone inside a building this big at a time like this.

When he turns round to see who was it, he is met with the eyes of a black-haired teenage boy, who looks down at him with a confused face.

"What are you doing here?" The teenager asks.

Because he was taught not to talk to strangers, he quietly curls himself up and looks down. Tears begin to appear at the edge of his eyes. He misses his home so much, which is why he is too scared to do or say anything.

To his surprise, the teenager puts his jacket around him. When he looks up, he sees the look of concern. The raven doesn't say anything as a tear slides down the dog-like person's cheek, he simply rubs it off. Although terrified, the younger one believes that it might be best to simply ask for help, even if his guardian will punish him later for doing so. At a time like this, being alone won't save anyone.

"I don't know my way home." He nervously says.

With a gentle smile, the teenager caresses the boy's blue hair, lightly touching the large ears.

"Then I will take you to my house."

Although surprised, the lost person doesn't know what happens after he's told that due to suddenly fainting possibly from exhaustion.


	2. The Raven

**Title **: Dog Mukuro

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**The Raven**

Earlier he felt nothing but the cold wind and the great fear that was growing from inside him.

Home was far away and he alone surely wasn't capable of finding a way back to the place he loves most, and knows better than any other place in the city.

Still feeling soaked in freezing water, he hesitates to open his eyes. Slowly does his senses return and soon does he feel a heavy weight covering him from shoulder down. In a slight panic he opens his eyes, sits up and looks down. A thick, white blanket is on top of him, giving him some warmth which he has longed for quite some time.

The sound of rain pouring down can still be heard, but not as clearly. When he looks around he finds himself inside a modern-Japanese style room, that has nothing but him, the blanket, and a large black cupboard inside. Still remembering those last words spoken to him before he passed out, it becomes clear that this is the house of that generous teenager. Although his intentions can be doubtful, the blue-haired is thankful for being saved.

One of the walls slide open, scaring him, but only briefly since in-comes the teenager now wearing a black yukata. His eyes still show some kindness that even now can't fully be trusted, yet somehow he feels willing to ignore his teachings just for now. "You're awake." The teenager says, smiling happily as he does. In his hand seems to be something white that is neatly folded up, and while he approaches his guest this object is brought out and extended before the latter's eyes.

A small white yukata that is a size fit for a child.

"After you take a bath I want you to wear this." The small one is told, and as much as he finds the idea of getting cleaned up in another person's house a bit embarrassing, he can't help but be amazed at how clean that yukata is. He has never seen one so small, let alone ever worn one himself, since his tail gets in the way. How do they plan to solve that problem this time is unknown.

The yukata is folded once again and placed on the floor. "My name is Hibari Kyoya, and yours?" The black-haired kindly asks, unaware that to the other his name sounds very fascinating. "Mu...kuro." The guest shyly answers.

"Mukuro?" It would be rude to admit that the name seriously doesn't seem to fit the little one, and so to avoid saying something kind of offensive, Hibari alters the name a bit. "How about I call you, Muku?" The meaning of the name is distasted by Hibari, but that doesn't mean he would come to dislike whoever had such a name. No, he would accept it but refuse to say it himself, instead he would make sure he could use a part of that name in order to call the desired person.

Mukuro, still feeling shy, nods. No one has ever given him a new nickname, and the reason for that is questionable. Some do call him 'pineapple', but that is more of an insult rather than anything. However, his guardian thinks otherwise. The nickname 'Muku' can be accepted, since it kind of fits his appearance more. "Can I..." He attempts to speak, only to feel a bit more uncomfortable when he is given a direct look in the eyes.

If he is going to be given a nickname, he would prefer to do the same to whoever is naming him something new. "...call you...Hiba?"

No, definitely not. Hibari Kyoya may not mind his first name being shortened but his last name can be disturbing. However, feeling a little bit of sympathy for this lost person, he will let him off on one condition. "As long as you add -'san' to it." For a long time he has had the tendency to be called formerly.

Despite his shyness and slight fear, little Mukuro shows a big smile and says...

"Okay!"

This marks the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


	3. A New Home

**Title **: Dog Mukuro

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**A New Home**

Judging by the sounds of light water dripping, Mukuro assumes that the rain has calmed down, but being unaware of how thick the walls are, he has doubts that it has calmed as much as he would like it to.

It would of been useful to discuss how he was going to wear the yukata, for his tail will definitely get in the way. Out of utter shyness, Mukuro never mentioned it and nervously followed Hibari to the bathroom, that had surprisingly been prepared for his arrival. His old clothes are now in a basket placed at the corner of the bathroom, as instructed. With his small body soaking in the bubbly bath, Mukuro can only think of how he is going to wear something so well-made and taken care of, despite having more important things to worry, such as his method of returning home.

If the rain continues to fall, hard or soft, it would be impossible for him to get back home. Every single root to said place he knows very well, but with certain things getting in his way, the knowledge he spent a long time gathering, is useless. To request assistance from Hibari during light drips of rain wouldn't be such a bad idea, for he was only told by his guardian to avoid rain completely, so that he would not get sick. With Hibari around, he might make it back home.

However, having already been treated so kindly without asking, makes Mukuro very reluctant with the idea of further 'using' the teenager for support. That is why, in truth, there is yet to be a way for Mukuro to get home. The only option is to stay in this house, as embarrassing as it can be, for it's the only way to make it through tonight.

Though the first step to spending time here, is to put on something new, which is clearly a problem right now.

Mukuro's miss-matched eyes wander around the room, until they spot something sharp. Could he dare to use that on something so fine? Could he?

Might as well.

* * *

The house resembles a labyrinth, one that Mukuro has surprisingly managed to walk around in and successfully locate Hibari on his first try, either out of luck or the smell of food that he was cooking in the kitchen. With the smell of flowers spreading from his clean skin, Hibari notices the other's presence and turns around, hardly looking surprised. In fact, he looks delighted. Such a look only brings a blush to the dog-like one's face.

"Muku, are you hungry yet?"

Mukuro hesitantly looks up at the meal that is being prepared, and immediately feels like drooling. His guardian may have taken good care of him, but not every meal has looked so delicious that it might actually fill him up. Noticing the intense stare, Hibari smiles softly before turning back to the food, failing to notice the suspicious tail sticking out from behind.

As painful as it was to do, Mukuro was left with no other choice but to cut a small, perfect-sized hole for his tail to fit in. He seriously hopes not to have wasted Hibari's generosity any further than he already has.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, so please wait a little longer."

Hearing this, Mukuro nods and turns away, believing he should go wait in the dinning room, wherever it is. By the time dinner is served, Mukuro has just gotten back from running into a few walls. The doors in this house, are identical to all the walls, with the exception of the walls inside the bathroom. Hibari can only secretly find it amusing, the bruises on poor Mukuro's forehead.


End file.
